Goode Scout Academy
The Goode Scout Academy is a educational institute in Danar. It is the world's leading school in jungle combat and navigation, and many nations send important figures there for a few years to learn the basics to bring back to their own units. History Founding The Goode Scout Academy was founded in the year 486 of the Third Age by Rebekah Goode, after her success in leading a small band of guerrillas fighting back the advance of the Kazageer Warband into Danar. In honour of her success, the Senate granted Goode a position in the legions, which she took, and established the academy to train them. At it's inception the academy was composed of three buildings and a pair of training grounds, and could only hold 100 students at a time. The presence of the Academy provided the basis of a market, which drew in more and more citizens, until soon Bekahstown had formed around it. The Academy grew over the following years, and by 572 the Academy was able to train 1000 students simultaneously. This rate of training allowed the Danar Scouting Legions to continue to operate in the jungles, and prevent troll uprisings even after their ranks had been depleted by the Cellarian War. Opening to the Public In the year 17 of the Fourth Age the Academy opened it's doors to the wider public. At first only ten slots were offered to heroes and adventurers, however within the next 10 years, these slots had grown to number over a hundred. This upward trend continued, and within a hundred years the Academy was maintaining over 2000 students, almost half of which were private citizens. The success of the Academy's open profile lead to the creation of the Scouting Manuals, enchanted books that would teach the reader the methodology of the Academy. Each book would only last for five years, before the magic would cause the words within to fade. Character Options PRESTIGE CLASS: Danar Scout Trained at the Goode Scout Academy, the Danar Scouts are among the finest scouts in the world. Pioneering the Scout Signal techniques, these scouts are masters of surveying the Jungle, and swiftly relaying the positions of enemies within them to command. While once limited to the military, the Goode Scout Academy now allows Adventurers and Mercenaries to attend, so long as they have the coin. The skills taught within the academy prove invaluable for anyone who wishes to enter the jungles, and many adventuring parties seek them out to assist in their quests. Skill List: '''Balance, Climb, Handle Animal, Heal, Hide, Jump, Knowledge(Geography), Knowledge(Nature), Listen, Move Silently, Ride, Search, Spot, Survival, Swim, Tumble, Use Rop '''Skill Points: '''6 + Int Modifier '''HP Gain: '''1d4+4 '''Mana Gain: '''1d4 '''Alignment: '''Any '''Proficiencies: '''Bows, Cloth, Leather '''Requirements: '''Track, Tame Beast, Ride Rank 5, Survival Rank 5, Skill Focus(Survival) Trained at the Goode Scout Academy '''Scout Sight: '''You gain a permanent ability to detect the magic of Scout Signals. You can only see Scout Signals that originate from someone with the same source of Scout Signal or Scout Sight as you. '''Master Rider: '''You treat all Danar Scout levels as Beastmaster levels. While riding a beast you've tamed through terrain that you have Terrain Mastery in, you give the benefit of Woodland Stride and Terrain Mastery to your beast, so long as you have these features. You can take 10 on any ride check made to avoid obstacles while riding a beast you've tamed in terrain that you have Terrain Mastery in. '''Scout Signal: '''When firing an arrow from a bow, you may opt to enchant it with a Scout Signal. Doing so costs 4 mana. Arrows enchanted with a Scout Signal leave a magical coloured trail behind them, and are used to communicate information between scouting parties at a large distance. You may decide the colour of your signal when firing it. A signal lingers for 10 minutes, before dissipating. '''Woodland Stride: '''While moving through any sort of undergrowth, you may move at your normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect you. '''Terrain Mastery: '''While in Jungle terrain you can move at +10 feet move speed. You gain a +5 bonus on all tracking checks made in Jungle terrain. You treat difficult terrain as open terrain while in Jungle terrain. '''Survival Expert: '''While in any terrain that you have Terrain Mastery in, you gain a +15 competence bonus to Climb, Hide, Jump, Listen, Move Silently, Spot, Survival and Swim checks. This bonus also applies to any Knowledge(Geography) or Knowledge(Nature) checks made in relation to this Terrain. '''BACKGROUND: Bekahstown Resident Requirements: Come from Bekahstown in Danar Effects: You grew up around the Goode Scout Academy. As such you may ignore the requirement to train at the Goode Scout Academy for any Prestige Classes